


Apex

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid gets his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apex

It was exactly, _exactly_ like he'd dreamed-- no. No, actually, it was so very much _more_.

That endless black, the piercing brightness of the stars, the way the planet beneath them curved gently across it all-- hell, if it weren't for that damned meteor blocking his view of the moon, it would have been the very image of his fantasies come to life. But it was still enough, just for that one second when they burst up through the atmosphere-- just one second that seemed to resonate somehow though the cockpit, still and perfect and stretching out forever--

And then it passed, and there was materia to steal and a meteor to blow up, and nothing had really changed at all. But he looked back, once, as they fell towards the planet, at all of that space he was leaving behind-- and somewhere deep inside he promised himself that he'd be back.


End file.
